yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephanie Louise
Stephanie Louise, otherwise known as Kaeyi Dream (born August 21st, 1990) is a good friend of the Yogscast. She is friends with pretty much all of the members of the Yogscast, especially Sparkles*, Parv, and Strippin . Kaeyi is currently dating and living with Martyn Littlewood, and has featured in some of his Friday livestreams, as well as both of them appearing in each others vlogs on their shared vlog channel, InTheLittleDream. Series On-Going InTheLittleDream *Vlogs *LootCrate Blindfold Challenge Beautaeyi * Beauty Videos * Kaeyi's Kitchen * Fitaeyi Canceled Hardware Heaven *Reviews KaeyiDream * Beauty Videos = Quotes *"Swedish people are the Canadians of Europe, they're really nice." *"I really liked it when I had meningitis." *"I hate wearing seat belts it makes me feel unsafe" * "Aren't ostriches extinct?" * "Shining unicorn rainbows of ohmygodness!" Trivia *Kaeyi has a beauty dedicated channel. *Kaeyi and Martyn Littlewood share a YouTube channel named InTheLittleDream, as well as having their own. They uploaded their first video on 29th November 2013, announcing that they are going to share a vlog channel and that they have moved in together, in a house near YogTowers. *Kaeyi has a YouTube channel and a vlog channel, similar to what Martyn has. *Kaeyi also has a website and forum . *Kaeyi is featured in Area 11's System;Start track on their All The Lights in the Sky album. *Her fans are usually referred to as "Dreamers". *She seems to enjoy Pokemon. Her vlog channel is called 'awildkaeyiappears', a spin on the phrase 'A wild ___ appears!" which can be seen in the main Pokemon games when the player encounters a wild pokemon. *She went to Southampton University. *Kaeyi has an account on this wiki: Kaeyidream. *At the end of her MineKart 64 video. She had what looked like a Teutron avatar, but she isn't currently using it for anything else. *Kaeyi stated on 'Martyn's Big Friday Livestream' held on 03/05/13, that her birthday is on the 21st of August. *Kaeyi used to work for HardwareHeaven, making game and hardware review videos for their YouTube channel, however, she announced she had resigned from Hardware Heaven due to her health. *Kaeyi has also featured in The Sunday Times. *Kaeyi went to 13 different schools. *Kaeyi has performed on the West End in London. *Kaeyi is 5 foot 7 inches (174 cm). *Her favourite meals are sushi and tapas. *Her favourite books are the Harry Potter books. *In September 2013, Kaeyi was diagnosed with meningitis, essentially killing her immune system. Similar to Nerd3, this illness causes her to become ill and tire extremely easily. However, Martyn stated that she was using it to her advantage whilst playing Hearthstone. *Kaeyi has a cat named Pascal, after the chameleon in Tangled. *Her favourite Ghibli film is Spirited Away. *Kaeyi loves Nerds, in all senses of the word. *As told in her 40K subscriber Draw my Life special video, Kaeyi's brother and mum were physically abused by one of her mum's many boyfriends and when Kaeyi told the police, she and her family were put into the Witness Protection Program. However, the place where they were staying during WPP was very near where this man lived and he found out where they had moved too, broke in and assaulted her mother and brother once again. When Kaeyi informed the police of this, they didn't believe her, hence she has "lost faith in the Police force/system" (may have changed however she didn't mention a change in this during said video) and this is also where her lack of trust for strangers comes from. *Kaeyi first saw Martyn on the 24th episode of the TGS Podcast, suggesting that she is / was a fan of the show. *Very few people actually call Kaeyi by her real name of Stephanie, Martyn has stated on one of his Ni No Kuni streams that everyone (including himself) just call her Kaeyi for whatever reason. *Kaeyi is a fan of My Little Pony. *Martyn and Kaeyi were on the blue carpet at the Guardians of The Galaxy European Premiere. *Kaeyi seems to be good friends with Dodger as it has been seen that they have conversed with each other multiple times on Twitter and it has also been seen that they follow each other. It is unknown whether they have actually met in real life or not however. *Kaeyi has mentioned that she met Martyn through Lewis (who set them up on a skype call) who she met through Turps. When and how Turps and Kaeyi met is still unknown other than Kaeyi saying "sometime in her teenage years". *Kaeyi has an uncle who recently got married and currently lives in New York, USA. *During her and Martyn's holiday/trip to New York, Kaeyi spent precisely $967 in Sephora, a beauty and makeup store in Manhattan. As a result of this one purchase, Kaeyi joined the second-highest tier of Sephora's loyalty club (VIB - Very Important Beauty Insider). *As stated in of the video descriptions of all ITLD videos, Kaeyi and Martyn both have Samsung Galaxy Note 3 phones. *Kaeyi is known to have a tattoo on her foot, as well as a tattoo on the left side and is planning on getting a few more. *Kaeyi, along with Martyn were both interviewed for BBC Radio 1's documentary on gaming on youtube, Rockstar Gamers. *Kaeyi has a brother who is 18 months younger than her. * Kaeyi said on twitter that she does pilates. * Kaeyi loves cooking and was a assistant chef when she was around 15. Gallery YOGSCASTKaeyi.png|Kaeyi's Yogscast-style Avatar, by Teutron. Kaeyi Twitter Avatar.jpg|Kaeyi's Current Twitter Avatar. KaeyiTwitter.jpeg|Kaeyi's Former Twitter avatar. Pinkaeyi.jpg|Kaeyi with pink hair. Blondaeyi.jpg|Kaeyi with blond hair. KAEYI.PNG|Kaeyi eating a Munna at Gamescom 2013. KaeyiClown.PNG|Kaeyi as a Doll/Clown for Halloween. SyndiDream.PNG|Kaeyi and Tom from The Syndicate Project. TheSheBeatles.GIF|Kaeyi with Ann Chirisu, Beckii Cruel and Ashley Marie. Makeup.PNG|Kaeyi after Martyn had done her make-up. KaeyiFerazhin2.jpg|A picture of Kaeyi drawn by Ferazhin. KaeyiFerazhin.jpg|Another picture of Kaeyi drawn by Ferazhin. Martyn and Kaeyi GOTG.png|Kaeyi, Martyn and Squid at the Guardians of the Galaxy European Premiere. Kaeyi's Uncle.png|Kaeyi's Uncle, who currently lives in the US. Kiki and Pascal.png|KiKi and Pascal (Martyn and Kaeyi's Kittens respectively) hugging each other. High Kaeyi.png|Kaeyi, discovering hospital bed controls whilst high on Cyclizine. Category:Martyn Littlewood Category:People Category:Non-Yogscast Category:Saplings Category:Kaeyi Dream Category:InTheLittleDream